


What Part of ‘No'

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2010 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has a new toy and Hardison is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Part of ‘No'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Prompt: Swords; Leverage: Eliot, Hardison, Parker (any which way pairing or gen)
> 
> Written for the wonderful Elisabeth in honor of my sixth writing anniversary. I know it’s short, but I hope you like it, honey! Thanks be to Snogged for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-10-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No. _Hell_ no. I don’t care if you think you’re Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I am not going to let you practice with a sword against me.” Hardison finished his tirade by crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Parker.

He muttered under his breath, “Already kicked my ass in hand to hand. No way in hell am I goin’ up against her with a weapon.”

Parker looked mournfully at the short sword in her hand. Weapons weren’t necessarily her expertise, but she knew a fine blade when she saw one, and this was definitely a fine blade. She wanted to play. She turned her big blue eyes on Alec. “But, Hardison-“

Alec shook his head firmly. “No. N. O. It ain’t gonna happen. You’re just gonna have to wait until Eliot gets back. I’m sure he’ll be happy to take you on.”

Parker’s face turned speculative at that. Eliot was usually good for a go. He was good with a knife, and a baseball bat, a piece of rebar, a 2x4…anything that was at hand, really. Maybe all of that translated to being good with a sword, too. She smiled brightly at Hardison. “Alright!”

Alec studied her for a long moment before he shook his head and headed out of the apartment. He pulled his phone out and dialed Eliot. Best to warn him before he walked in and Parker tried to decapitate him as a greeting.

“Eliot, man, you best be careful when you come home. Parker has a new toy…”

-30-


End file.
